Zenkichi Hitoyoshi/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Zenkichi Anime Pictures Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.png|Zenkichi Hitoyoshi DVD Volume 2.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of DVD volume 2. DVD Volume 3.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of DVD volume 3. DVD Volume 4.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of DVD volume 4. Sentai Filmworks DVD Volume 1.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of the Season 1 English DVD release. Abnormal DVD Volume 1A.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the front cover of Abnormal DVD volume 1. Abnormal DVD Volume 3A.jpg|Zenkichi on the front cover of Abnormal DVD volume 3. Zenkichi and Medaka as children.jpg|Zenkichi meets Medaka. Zenkichi gives Medaka her purpose.jpg|A young Zenkichi. Zenkichi while in Middle School.jpg|Zenkichi and others gang up on Akune during Middle School. Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council.jpg|Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council. Medaka's Speed.png|The Kendo Club stunned by Medaka's speed. A worn Zenkichi.jpg|A worn out Zenkichi. Kendo Club (minus Hyuga).jpg|Zenkichi stunned when the Kendo Club returns. Zenkichi defeats Hyuga.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Hyūga. Student Council Room.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka in the Student Council room. Zenkichi's style.png|Zenkichi's "unique" sense of style. Shiranui leads the Student Council to Isahaya.jpg|Zenkichi with Medaka and Shiranui. Looking at the dog.png|Zenkichi and Shiranui find Akizuki's dog. Shiranui's joke.jpg|Zenkichi is not amused by Shiranui's joke. Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka. Boxing Club.jpg|Zenkichi with the Boxing Club. Hyuga having lunch with Zenkichi and Shiranui.jpg|Hyūga having lunch with Zenkichi and Shiranui. Shiranui's rule about ramen.jpg|Shiranui's rule about ramen. Kanoya meets with Zenkichi.jpg|Kanoya meets with Zenkichi. Zenkichi vs Kanoya.jpg|Zenkichi challenges Kanoya. Nabeshima approaches Zenkichi.jpg|Zenkichi approached by Nabeshima. Nabeshima overseeing Zenkichi's and Akune's match.jpg|Zenkichi versus Akune. Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight.jpg|Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight. Akune scores the first point.jpg|Akune scores the first point on Zenkichi. Zenkichi defeats Akune.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Akune. Zenkichi watering the flowers.jpg|Zenkichi watering the flowers. Shiranui describing Yatsushiro.jpg|Shiranui describes Yatsushiro to Zenkichi. The guys modeling.jpg|Zenkichi modeling with Akune. Yuubaru's portrait of his models.jpg|Zenkichi in Yuubaru's painting. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|An exhausted Zenkichi. Shiranui describing the Swimming Club.jpg|Shiranui describes the Swimming Club to Zenkichi. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at the swim meet. Zenkichi explaining the rules of the meet.jpg|Zenkichi explains the rules of the Club Battle Swim Meet. 20 Point High-Five.jpg|The twenty point ... fist bump. Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork.jpg|Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Zenkichi as part of the Student Council's horse. Kikaijima demands payment.png|Kikaijima demands payment. Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima.jpg|Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima. Akune finds Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Zenkichi with a school appropriate uniform.jpg|Zenkichi with a school appropriate uniform. Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack.jpg|Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack. Shiranui's speed eating.jpg|Shiranui scarfs down her food as Zenkichi watches. Onigase and Zenkichi handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase and Zenkichi handcuffed together. Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together. The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed.png|The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed. The Student Council at work.jpg|The Student Council at work. The Student Council after Unzen's attack.jpg|The Student Council after Unzen's attack. The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage.png|The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage. The Student Council walks off into the sunset.jpg|The Student Council walks off into the sunset. Mochibaru approaches the Student Council.png|Mochibaru approaches the Student Council. Shogi Club room.png|The Shogi Club room. Zenkichi sets up a shogi board.png|Zenkichi sets up a shogi board. Kikaijima tries to contribute.png|Kikaijima tries to contribute. Medaka's Student Council.png|Medaka's Student Council. Zenkichi approaches Unzen.jpg|Zenkichi approaches Unzen. Zenkichi forced to kneel.png|Zenkichi forced to kneel. Yukuhashi restrains Zenkichi.jpg|Yukuhashi restrains Zenkichi. Medaka and Zenkichi ready to train.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka ready to train. Zenkichi defends Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi defends Medaka. Zenkichi and Akune pass through the Door of Rejection.jpg|Zenkichi and Akune pass through the Door of Rejection. The Student Council takes cover.png|The Student Council takes cover. Zenkichi and a wounded Medaka.png|Zenkichi and a wounded Medaka. Zenkichi versus Munakata.jpg|Zenkichi versus Munakata. Zenkichi impaled.jpg|Zenkichi impaled. Zenkichi's mighty stomp.jpg|Zenkichi's mighty stomp. Maguro catches Zenkichi.jpg|Maguro catches Zenkichi. Zenkichi and Munakata clasp hands.jpg|Zenkichi and Munakata clasp hands. Kikaijima and Medaka search through the Flask Plan.jpg|Zenkichi and the girls search through the Flask Plan. Zenkichi and Akune argue.png|Zenkichi and Akune argue. Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council.jpg|Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council. Zenkichi defends Kikaijima.jpg|Zenkichi defends Kikaijima. Medaka II vs. Zenkichi.png|Medaka II vs. Zenkichi. Zenkichi takes Medaka II's hands.jpg|Zenkichi takes Medaka II's hands. Zenkichi hugs Medaka II.jpg|Zenkichi hugs Medaka II. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six.jpg|The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Take Me to the Flower Garden.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of Take Me to the Flower Garden. Medaka Box OST Vol. 1.png|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of the Medaka Box Original Soundtrack Vol.1. Guardian Hearts PARADOX.png|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Guardian Hearts PARADOX. Medaka Box Abnormal OST.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the Medaka Box Abnormal Original Soundtrack. Anime Promotion.png|Season 1 promotional image. Medaka Box Abnormal.jpg|Season 2 promotional image. Zenkichi Manga Pictures Adult Zenkichi.png|An adult Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. WSJ May 2009.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2011 Vol. 43.jpg|Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 2.png|Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 44.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Volume1.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 1. Volume5.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 5. Volume6.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 6. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Kumagawa, and Emukae on the cover of Volume 10. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume14.jpg|Zenkichi, Tsurubami, Munakata, and Akune on the cover of Volume 14. Volume15.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 15. Volume16.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Volume 16. Volume17.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 17. Volume18.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 18. Volume20.png|Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 20. Volume22.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 22. Complete Guide Book.png|Zenkichi on the cover of the Medaka Box Complete Guide Book. Chapter0.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of the Pilot Chapter. Chapter2.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, and Shiranui on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter3.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter4.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter79.jpg|Hitomi, Emukae, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter118.png|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 118. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter135.jpg|Medaka Box (the band) on the cover of Chapter 135. Chapter145.jpg|Zenkichi and Nienami on the cover of Chapter 145. Zenkichi defeats Beppu.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Beppu in the Pilot Chapter. Medaka threatens Hitomi.jpg|Medaka threatens Hitomi. Zenkichi promises to stay by Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi promises to stay by Medaka. Zenkichi and Shiranui become friends.png|Zenkichi and Shiranui become friends. The Tsushima twins recognize Takachiho has reached his limit.jpg|Sanou and Unou recognize Takachiho has reached his limit. Zenkichi arguing with the Tsushima twins.jpg|Zenkichi arguing with the Tsushima twins. Zenkichi terrified.jpg|Zenkichi terrified. Medaka supports Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka supports Zenkichi. Hitomi reveals herself as Zenkichi's mother.png|Akune discovers Hitomi's relation to Zenkichi. Zenkichi runs up a wall with Emukae.jpg|Zenkichi runs up a wall with Emukae. Emukae's wall of text.jpg|Emukae's wall of text. Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model.jpg|The Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. Viper's Den.jpg|The first match of the Student Council battle, Viper's Den. Zenkichi using Savate against Kumagawa.jpg|Zenkichi uses Savate against Kumagawa. Zenkichi stomps down on the netting.jpg|Zenkichi stomps down on the netting. Ajimu and Zenkichi in the classroom.jpg|Zenkichi and Ajimu in the dream classroom. The Student Council defends Koga.jpg|The Student Council defends Koga. Spectators caught up in Scar Dead.jpg|Spectators caught up in Scar Dead. Parasite Seeing.jpg|Zenkichi using Parasite Seeing. Type Mandragora.jpg|Zenkichi versus Emukae. Zenkichi takes Emukae's hands.jpg|Zenkichi takes Emukae's hands. The results of Encounter.jpg|The results of Encounter. Shiranui and Zenkichi exchange grins.png|Shiranui and Zenkichi exchange grins. The Student Council congratulate Medaka.jpg|The Student Council congratulate Medaka. Ajimu on Zenkichi.png|Ajimu on Zenkichi. Tsurubami stopping Zenkichi's kick.png|Zenkichi's kick stopped by Tsurubami. Tsurubami explains the merits of Jump Square to Zenkichi.png|Tsurubami explains the merits of Jump Square to Zenkichi. Ajimu in a sitting position.png|Ajimu thinking. Ajimu dodging.png|Zenkichi and Emukae versus Ajimu. Tsurubami calls out to Zenkichi.png|Tsurubami calls out to Zenkichi. Zenkichi's new Student Council.jpg|Zenkichi's new Student Council. The Student Council surrounds Namanie.jpg|The Student Council surrounds Nienami. Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi.jpg|Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi. Zenkichi bites Namanie.jpg|Zenkichi bites Nienami. Zenkichi's Student Council.png|Zenkichi's Student Council. The Student Council and Nienami in a jet.jpg|The Student Council and Nienami in a jet. Ice Fire 2.jpg|The Student Council amazed by Naze. Nienami and Kanaino argue.jpg|Zenkichi plays peacemaker. Naze enraged.jpg|Naze enraged. Kugurugi's Kick Sequence.png|Zenkichi fights Kugurugi. The Student Council arrives.png|Zenkichi and his council arrive at Kuromaku Island. Medaka and Zenkichi reunite.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi reunite. Zenkichi Confesses.png|Zenkichi proposes to Medaka. Udou spears Zenkichi.jpg|Udou spears Zenkichi. Momozono seals Zenkichi.jpg|Momozono seals Zenkichi. Jet Black Arc Aftermath.png|The students of Hakoniwa Academy head home. Zenkichi searching for Shiranui.png|Zenkichi searching for Shiranui. Ajimu drives her jeep.jpg|Ajimu drives her jeep. Kumagawa and Zenkichi back to back.png|Kumagawa and Zenkichi back to back. Zenkichi after Iihiko's attack.png|Zenkichi after Iihiko's attack. Medaka escapes with both friend and foe.png|Medaka escapes with both friend and foe. Zenkichi unresponsive to treatment.png|Zenkichi unresponsive to treatment. Zenkichi and Kumagawa recover.png|Zenkichi and Kumagawa recover. Medaka's group realize they have turned into children.png|Medaka's group realize they have turned into children. Kotobuki and her victims.png|Kotobuki and her victims. Kotobuki's Red Carpet.png|Kotobuki's Red Carpet. Kumagawa erases Zenkichi.png|Zenkichi erased by All Fiction. Zenkichi comes to Shiranui's rescue.png|Zenkichi comes to Shiranui's rescue. Zenkichi knocks Kumagawa down.png|Zenkichi knocks Kumagawa down. Medaka rises from death.png|Medaka rises from death. Shiranui forces Iihiko to stop.png|Shiranui forces Iihiko to stop. Kumagawa incapacitates the others.png|Kumagawa incapacitates the others. One plus one is a smile.png|One plus one is a smile. Medaka and Zenkichi say goodbye.png|Medaka and Zenkichi say goodbye. Medaka uppercuts Zenkichi.png|Medaka uppercuts Zenkichi. Zenkichi charges Medaka.png|Zenkichi charges Medaka. Medaka Box Final Page.jpg|The final scene of the series. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Chapter169.jpg|Results of the third popularity poll. Zenkichi Video Clips Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho.gif|Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho. Kurokami Phantom.gif|The Student Council takes cover from Medaka's Kurokami Phantom. Category:Images